A color chart is used as a reference in evaluating photographing performance or adjusting (correcting) the photographing performance of a camera or the like. Various colors are used for the color chart, as chiefly represented by the Macbeth chart. For example, it may be said that the photographing performance is higher in a case where when “white” of the color chart is photographed by the camera, the color of an image obtained by the photographing is closer to “white” in the color chart. Such a color chart is typically printed on paper. However, it is desired to electronically manage and display the color chart in rapid development of digital technologies in recent years.
In related art, for example, PTL 1 discloses an electronic color-chart device that electronically displays the color charts. The electronic color-chart device displays the color charts that serve as color references by using plural LEDs that have spectral characteristics as illustrated in FIG. 28. More specifically, a sufficient color gamut for expressing colors of reflecting objects existing in the natural world is obtained by using plural LEDs that emit light of colors of blue, blue-green, green, green-yellow, yellow, and red and that are 30 LEDs in total and by making the LEDs emit light by controlling values of current applied to the LEDs or duty ratios (a ratio between a time of application of current and a time of non-application of current). Two kinds of LEDs, one of which has a filter that cuts a high wavelength side of light emission wavelengths and the other of which does not have such a filter but has broad light emission characteristic, are used for the LEDs whose peak wavelengths are around 420 nm in order to realize purple-blue with a high chroma.